sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
North American P-51D Mustang (ZSK
The P-51D Mustang (ICAO: P51 / WAKE: LIGHT) is a long-range, single-seat vintage fighter and fighter-bomber. Created in Second Life by ZSK Digital Designs and Astral Technologies, the plane was based on the iconic real-life North American P-51D Mustang,a later varient of the North American P-51B/C Mustang, an American fighter aircraft used during World War II, the Korean War and other conflicts. Background Produced by ZSK Digital Designs and Astral Technologies for Second Life, the aircraft is closely referenced to a real P-51D Mustang in order to bring a unique and realistic experience to Second Life's Aviation and Combat communities. The P-51D is most popularly known for it's physics core, which allows fast diving speeds and the ability to dynamically stall and enter a spin. The P-51D is a combat ready aircraft that is equipped with a VICE 1.2.0 combat system and can also serve as an Acrobatic aircraft for airshows and an Air Racer. An update, Version 1.3, for the P-51D Mustang was released on June 28, 2014. As of Version 1.3, the aircraft is sold with the P-51 Mustang, a display model, a target model, personal/merchant paint pots, Heads-up display (HUD), and blank/templates. Physics Core The P-51D uses a Flight Physics core which was originally based from an Astral Technologies F-16C Fighting Falcon flight physics engine and the Laminar Systems lift code from their Laminar Flight Engine (LFE). The Flight Physics core is based on a 1:6 measurement scale and has been specifically optimized for the P-51D Mustang's Mode B, and Mode A physics settings. Mode B is the Standard physics setting and has the easiest physics behavior to fly. The plane will auto-yaw into turns, will not loose lift when rolling or flying inverted, has a limiter on it's diving speed and is generally stable when entering and during a stall. Mode A is an Advanced physics setting and has a more complicated and realistic physics behavior. The plane will loose lift when rolling or flying inverted, has an unrestricted diving speed limiter, and deep stalling will cause uncontrolled spinning and unstable flight conditions. A pilot can counteract the spin by pushing the nose towards the ground, applying roll and yaw in the opposite direction of the spin, and applying power to the engine. Combat System The P-51D is a combat-ready aircraft that is equipped with a VICE 1.2.0 combat system. List of the P-51D VICE stats: VICE ALA 100HP KMK option is available Weapons: *2 x LMG bullet rezzers. *2 x SMB bombs (bombs cannot be added to the aircraft's payload if Drop Tanks are installed). *4 x CMB Rockets. Features *Authentically made High-Detail Mesh model including detailed cockpit,controls, and with Normal/Specular mapping. *Upgraded Flight Physics engine which features Two different Physics modes, Mode B and A. *Functional flight surfaces; Ailerons, Flaps, Elevator and Rudder. *Airshow smoke on the wing tips. Preset colors are available in the Mustang's drop down menu. *Animated landing gear sequence. *Functional Landing, Cockpit and Wings lights. *Guns and weaponry effects. *Easy to use HUD with quick reference buttons. *Dynamically functioning cockpit instruments for the plane and HUD (altimeter, air speed indicator, artificial horizon, bearing indicator, vertical speed indicator, RPM gage, manifold pressure gage). *Crash effects; Propeller peels back if colliding with an object,terrain or water and plane explodes if striking at a high speed. Use SAFE MODE to toggle these effects On/Off. * Unique airfoil physics engine which allows dynamic stalling, gliding, and unique acrobatic maneuvers. * Fuel system with usable drop tanks. Fuel total of 275 gallons. and with added tanks of 425 gallons. Tanks can be added before flight and dropped during flight. Refuelling option is available with real time realistic refuelling. *Improved Camera function. You now have a Taxi cam and Flight cam which work automatically depending on your aircraft's speed. *Seat adjustment system. *Guest mode with guests having access to plane features. * Comes with over 16 different liveries, personal paint pot for custom paints (which is included with a Blank P-51 template), merchant paint pot for trading paint jobs, and add-on livery system for after market paint pots. *Display model with livery system and payload display options. *VICE combat system weaponry: 6 x 50 ca.l Browning M2 Machine guns, 2 x 500 lbs Bombs, 8 x H.V.A.R Rockets *Auto-update system. Just rez a copy of your aircraft to receive the latest copy. Photographs North American P-51D Mustang (ZSK & A-T) - 2.jpg|ZSK P-51D attacking a Bf-109E at WWII Central North American P-51D Mustang (ZSK & A-T) - 3.jpg|ZSK P-51D attacking a Tank convoy in WWII Central Snapshot _ WWII Central - MCE Beta, WWII Central (198, 236, 383.jpg|ZSK P-51D as Cripes'A'Mighty 3rd Snapshot _ WWII Central - MCE Beta, WWII Central (197, 236, 383.jpg|ZSK P-51D as Big Beautiful Doll North American P-51D Mustang (ZSK & A-T) - 1.jpg|ZSK P-51D as Double Trouble Two parked at SLHA ZSK P-51D Main Article.png|ZSK P-51D posed formation picture __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aircraft Category:Military aircraft Category:Fighter aircraft Category:Astral-Tek Category:Vintage aircraft Category:ZSK Digital Designs